Een vermoeiende dag
by Secretchicken
Summary: Het is een soap, wat kan ik nog meer zeggen? Het is wel erg humoristisch...maar dat zijn soaps eigenlijk altijd als je er niet serieus naar kijkt. Oh ja, Fire Emblem of haar characters zijn niet van mij
1. Chapter 1

Freaky creep: Hoi Dit is een Fire Emblem soap. Eng he? O.O

Creepy freak: Hay!

Freaky creep: Nou blabla dit is hoofdstuk 1. Ik wil je even waarschuwen..Duessel…heeft een klein probleempje met zichzelf dus vermoord ons niet omdat hij zich anders gedraagt dan normaal T.T

Creepy freak: En let maar niet op de slechte humor

Freaky creep: We schrijven deze soap lekker samen

Creepy freak: En er is lekker niks wat jullie er tegen kunnen doen WHAHAHAHA

Freaky creep: Nou..ENJOY! Ik bedoel GENIET! p

Creepy freak: D

Hoofdstuk 1

**Een vermoeiende dag**

Het was een zonnige zaterdag middag. Tethys kwam terug van boodschappen doen. Ze was blij dat ze thuis was (nog wel). Ze deed de deur open. Ze hoorde een voetbalwedstrijd die op de t.v. was. 'Ewan kijkt toch geen voetbal?' Dacht Tethys.

'Yo Ewan, haal nog eens een biertje.' Riep een mannenstem.

'Ja meester.' Ewan rende langs Tethys, haalde een bier flesje uit de koelkast en rende weer terug.

'Wie was dat? Zolang was ik toch niet weg?' Vroeg Tethys zich af.

Ze liep snel naar de zitkamer om te zien wat er aan de hand was.

Saleh lag op de bank met een bier flesje in zijn hand. Aan de lege bierflesjes op de grond te zien had hij er al heel wat meer op.

'Hey zus! Meester Saleh en Myrrh blijven hier vannacht slapen. Is het niet geweldig?' riep Ewan enthousiast toen hij Tethys zag.

Tethys haalde diep adem. 'Oke, dit doen we even overnieuw.' Zei ze in trance. En ze liep de zitkamer weer uit. Na een tijd je kwam ze terug.

'Hey zus! Ben je daar weer! Wat was je aan het doen?' Ewan keek zijn zus verbaasd aan.

'Even moed verzamelen.' Zei ze zuchttend.

Saleh keek op van zijn voetbal wedstrijd, 'kan het wat zachter? Ik kan het geschreeuw van de supporters niet verstaan!'

'Sorry' riep Ewan.

'Ewan leg jij de boodschappen even weg. Ik ga even boven een aspirine nemen.' Zei Tethys.

Ewan pakte de boodschappen aan, 'tuurlijk zus, lange dag gehad?'

'Je moest eens weten.' Zei ze zuchttend en liep naar boven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lute zat in het kleine zit kamertje van haar huis te lezen. Het was een heel interessant boek over het leven van de rode mier. Lute was helemaal verdiept in het boek toen Duessel binnenkwam. 'Schoonheid komt toch met de jaren?' Vroeg hij.

Lute keek op van haar boek. 'Dat is een smoes die lelijke jonge mensen hebben verzonnen.'

Ze ging verder met lezen. Duessel ging voor de spiegel staan die ergens in een hoekje gepropt zat. 'Ik zie er nog best jong uit voor mijn leeftijd. Wat denk jij?' Ging hij het gesprek verder.

Lute keek opnieuw op, 'Hmm?'

Duessel keek haar met grote ogen aan. 'Je denkt dat ik oud ben he?' Vroeg hij wanhopig.

'Je bent ook oud.' Constateerde Lute met een verveelde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Ze besloot verder geen aandacht aan Duessel te besteden en ging verder met lezen. Duessel stond in shock voor haar. Was hij echt zo oud geworden? Hij begon zachtjes te hyperventileren.

Lute keek op en staarde naar de hyperventilerende Deussel. 'Ik probeer te lezen. Kun je jezelf niet ergens anders gek maken?'

'Het is de baard he?' Zei Duessel door zijn gehijg heen.

'Nee, het is dat constante gehijg van je.' Lute gaapte en stond op, 'ik ga wel ergens anders lezen.'

'Nee, wacht nou. Je moet me helpen.' Zei Duessel terwijl hij voor de deur ging staan.

'Ah! Je hebt mijn intelligentie nodig! Hoe wil je dat ik je help?', zei Lute terwijl ze het boek op tafel legde.

'Wat vind je oud aan mij?' Vroeg Duessel.

Lute keek Duessel een moment verbaasd aan, 'nou..umm..als ik begin bij je hoofd. Dan umm..je rimpels, je wallen, je grijze haar. Volgens een boek dat ik gisteren las is het normaal dat je na je vijftigste grijs begint te worden.'

'Vijftig? Nou…ik…ohhh' Stotterde Duessel in protest.

'Het is ook normaal dat je op een bepaalde leeftijd een midlife crisis krijgt.' Lute gaapte en ging op de bank zitten.

'Midlife crisis? Daar heb ik geen last van. Dat hebben alleen die zielige oude mannetjes.' Zei Duessel spottend.

Lute keek Duessel aan, 'Volgens "Leeftijd en speciale ontwikkelingen" is het normaal dat zelfs een normale man of vrouw rond de vijftig een midlife crisis krijgt….' Lute bleef maar door gaan over haar boeken.

Duessel kreeg een beetje hoofdpijn. Hij was niet zo oud. In ieder geval voelde hij zich niet oud. Hij liep de kleine zitkamer uit naar het kleine halletje. Hij zou wel wachten tot de andere vijf kwamen. Die vonden hem vast niet oud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eirika en Tana zaten samen op Eirika's kamer.

Innes en Tana waren op bezoek.

'Hoe krijg je de manen van je paard zo glad?' vroeg Tana belangstellend aan haar vriendin Eirika.

'Nou…'

Op de gang zat Ephraim op zijn knieen voor de deur en keek door het sleutelgat. 'Ik weet echt niet waar jij mee bezig bent.' Zei Innes die naast hem tegen de muur stond. Ephrain zuchtte. 'Ik wil gewoon weten wat ze aan het doen zijn.' Zei hij droog.

'Vraag het dan gewoon.' Zei Innes die hier duidelijk geen zin in had. 'Kom op. Zo gaat het in het leven. Meisjes praten en jongens kijken.' Zei Ephraim met al zijn wijsheid. Innes zuchtte.

'Wacht maar ik zal wel zorgen dat Innes ook gaat gluren.' Ging het door het hoofd van Ephraim.

'He, hoorde ik daar je naam?' Zei Ephraim met een vals lachje. 'Waarom zouden het over mij hebben?' Vroeg Innes. 'Weet niet. Maar Eirika zit heel enthousiast over je te vertellen.' Zei Ephraim. 'Aan me eigen zusje?' Vroeg Innes vol ongeloof. 'Nou en. Als meisjes verliefd zijn doen ze rare dingen.' Zei Ephraim geniepig. Innes werd een beetje rood. Hij duwde Ephraim weg. 'Laat mij kijken.' Zei hij. Hij zag Eirika en Tana. Eirika stond op. Wat zal ze gaan doen? Ze liep naar hem toe. Later zag hij de boven benen van Eirika. Hij werd nu nog roder. Ephraim zag aankomen wat er zo gebeuren en sloop stil weg. De deur ging opeens open en Innes viel voor over tegen Eirika aan.

'Wat ben jij aan het doen!', Eirika zette geschrokken een stap achteruit.

Tana stond ook op, 'ik wist dat ik stemmen hoorde!'

Innes werd nog roder. Echt als hij Ephraim weer tegen kwam was hij dood. 'Ik…zocht mijn tuinkabouter.' Stotterde hij. Oja, geweldige smoes.

Eirika had er moeite mee om haar woede onder controle te houden. 'Een tuinkabouter in mijn kamer zeker? Keek je daarom door het sleutelgat?'

Tana zuchtte, 'we wonen hier niet eens..hoe kan je tuinkabouter nou hier zijn?' 'Kom op Innes bedenk wat.' Moedigde hij zichzelf aan. 'Hij loopt. Het is een lopende tuinkanbouter. En hij houdt van meisjes op jullie leeftijd.' Maakte hij het verhaal nog slechter. Hij keek overdreven op mijn horloge. 'Zo laat al? Ik moet naar boogschieten. Veel plezier nog dames.' Maakte hij het verhaal af en zette het op een lopen.

Tana keek Innes verbaasd na, 'hij had toch alleen op woensdag boogschieten?'

Eirika zuchtte diep, 'Tana, zou jij iets voor me willen uitzoeken?'

Tana keek haar vriendin aan, 'natuurlijk! Dat spreekt toch voor zich, wat wil je dat ik uitzoek.'

Eirika kwam dichterbij en fluisterde iets in Tana's oor.

Tethys liep naar haar slaapkamer. Ze moest even gaan liggen. Ze hoorde angstaanjagend gegrom uit haar kamer komen. Ze slikte. Misschien was het wel een moordlustige pittbull die via het raam naar binnen was gekomen. Ze liep naar de bezemkast om een bezem te halen. Ze stak de bezemsteel dreigend naar voren en ging voor de deur staan. Ze trapte de deur in en sprong naar binnen. Ze hief de bezem omhoog en wou aanvallen. Tot ze zag wat er op haar bed lag. Of eerder gezegd wie. Myrrh lag lang uit op het bed. Ze gromde in haar slaap en ze kwijlde enorm. Het droop langzaam van het bed af. 'Waarom is het geen pitbull? Alles behalve dit.' Dacht ze. Ze zette de bezemsteel in een hoekje. Dit zou nog een lange nacht worden.

Lute zat op de trap te lezen toen Seth binnenkwam. Hij zette zijn sporttas op de grond. Hij zag er moe uit.

Lute nam niet de moeite om haar boek weg te leggen en te groeten. Ze las gewoon rustig verder.

Duessel kwam van de trap af stormen en plette Lute bijna. 'Vindt je me nog aantrekkelijk?' vroeg Duessel aan Seth. Seth schrok zich dood. 'V..vanwaar deze vraag Duessel?' Vroeg hij nog steeds in shock. 'Gewoon, vind je me mooi?' Vroeg hij verder. Seth wou wat zeggen, zijn mond ging open en dicht maar er kwam geen geluid uit.

Lute duwde Duessel aan de kant, 'hij zit in zijn midlife crisis.' Zei ze tegen Seth die zijn mond bewoog als een vis.

'Ohhhh…' Zei Seth begrijpelijk.

'Ohhhh… wat?' Vroeg Duessel. 'Nou, ik vindt dat je eruit ziet naar je leeftijd.' Zei Seth. En hij liep het kleine keukentje in om een glas water te halen.

Lute ging weer verder met lezen. 'Is dat positief of negatief?' Vroeg Duessel.

Lute keek geïrriteerd op, 'dat is positief. Laat me nu met rust!'

'Zijn we een beetje charijnig?' Vroeg Duessel op een hele kinderachtige manier.

Lute stond op en pakte haar Fire tome van onder haar cape, 'Laat me met rust!'

Seth kwam het keukentje uit rennen. 'Laten we het vredig houden! Er is geen rede tot gewelddadig gedrag!' Riep hij. Dit had ze wel eens eerder gedaan. Daarom zaten ze nu met ze zevenen in dit huisje.

Lute stopte het boek weer weg en ging weer zitten. Ze pakte het boek over rode mieren weer op en las verder. 'Ik ga weer eens naar mijn kamertje.' Zei Duessel en hij liep naar boven. Seth zuchtte en dronk de rest van zijn water op.

Innes liep agresief de keuken binnen. Waar zat hij?

Ephraim was rustig een kopje thee aan het drinken in de keuken. Innes liep naar hem toe en bleef hijgend van woede voor hem staan. Ephraim wou de keuken uitlopen maar Innes stond in de weg. Ephraim keek droog naar zijn rode hoofd. 'Hallo Innes. Ook een kopje thee?' Innes duwde Ephraim weg.

Zijn kopje viel kapot op de grond. 'Wat doe je?' Vroeg hij woedend aan Innes. Maar Innes vloog al op hem af. Het het gevecht begon!

Eirika en Tana kwamen de trap af. Ze lachtten vrolijk.

'Zullen we wat eten?', vroeg Eirika aan haar vriendin.

Tana knikte, 'ja lekker.'

Het tweetal liep naar de keuken. Eirika deed de deur open en keek verbaasd naar binnen.

In de keuken lagen Innes en Ephraim op elkaar.

'Innes!' riep Ephraim.

Eirika en Tana keken verbijsterd naar hun broers. Eirika kuchte. Innes en Ephraim keken verschrikt op naar de meisjes.

'Moeten we misschien later terug komen?' vroeg Eirika walgend. Ephraim duwde Innes van zich af en stond pijlsnel op. 'Nee, we waren…aan het..' Stamelde hij. Eirika onderbrak hem, 'ik wil het niet horen!'

'Gatver! Gatver! Gatver!' was het enige wat Tana uit kon brengen. Innes was nu ook al opegstaan en werd net zo rood als Ephraim. 'Nou veel plezier in de keuken.' Zei Ephraim en rende langs de meisjes de trap op. Innes stond daar maar een beetje.

'Broer! Wat was dat?', vroeg Tana aan haar broer. Eirika en Tana gingen voor de deur staan.

'Waarom ik?' Dacht Innes. 'We waren niks aan het doen. Gewoon niks.' Zei hij op zwakke toon.

'Wat heb jij vandaag? Eerst dat bij Eirika's kamer en nu dit! Hou je soms iets voor me verborgen?', Tana viel uit tegen haar broer. Eirika had een beetje medelijden met hem. 'Nee, niks. Ik was..g..gewoon hier en Ephraim ook. En..nou hij was gewoon thee aan het drinken..en verder niks.' Bracht hij uit. Wat moest hij doen? Zij verstand werkte opeens niet zo goed meer.

Eirika wees naar het gebroken kopje dat op de vloer lag, 'noem je dat gewoon thee drinken? Ik begrijp niet waar jij en Ephraim mee bezig waren..'

'Ik dacht dat je Ephraim niet kon uit staan maar nu begin ik toch te twijfelen.', zei Tana op pesterige toon. Innes wou het liefst door de grond zakken. 'Ik voel niks voor Ephraim laat me gewoon met rust!' Riep hij maar op dramatische toon.

Tana liep naar haar broer toe, 'ach, wat ben je toch een zielige kleine baby.' Ze aaide hem over zijn hoofd. Eirika lachte. Innes drukte zijn tanden op op elkaar. Waar laten ze hem gewoon niet gaan? Zoals Ephraim. Hij was dit alles begonnen!

'Pest hem niet zo Tana. Dat is gemeen,', Eirika lachte geniepig, 'kom op Innes, jullie waren toch iets aan het doen. Waarom vertel je niet gewoon wat?'

Eirika ging naast Tana staan en keek Innes aan. Innes deed een stap naar achteren. 'We waren gewoon niks aan het doen. Hoe vaak moet ik dat nog zeggen?' Zei hij. En hij rende snel langs de meisje uit de keuken.

Tana en Eirika keken hem na.

'Wacht hier maar', zei Eirika, 'ik weet zeker dat Ephraim wel wil praten. We houden niets voor elkaar verborgen.'

Tana ging aan de tafel zitten. Eirika ging de keuken uit en liep richting Ephraim's kamer.

Einde van het hoofdstuk

* * *

Creepy freak: Was het niet enig?

Saleh staart naar het beeld met zijn mond wijd open.

Saleh: Ik drink geen bier!

Innes: grrrrrrrr

Freaky creep: Is het niet enig? Het is en blijft een soap he?

Creepy freak: Vat het niet zo persoonlijk op….

Tana: gelukkig hebben jullie mij niet belachelijk gemaakt.

Creepy freak: wacht maar tot ik de make-up ga verzorgen 

Tana: O.O valt flauw

Freaky creep: Hee hee


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Vriendschap en Vertrouwen.

Creepy freak: hay…hehehehe

Freaky creep: Hoofdstuk 2 OO

Creepy freak: Had je niet gedacht he?

Colm: Ik wil niet…Ik wil niiiieeettt!

Neimi: snik

Freaky creep: Wees maar niet bang, het doet maar even pijn. Door dit hoofdstuk worden jullie beroemd!

Creepy freak:….hay..hehehehe

Freaky creep trapt Creepy freak weg…

Freaky creep: Nou..ENJOY! Ik bedoel..GENIET!

Creepy Freaky Voice: Fire Emblem is niet van secretchicken…de personages ook niet! Muwhahaha

Het was zondag middag.

Neimi zat huilend voor de t.v.. Ze keek naar haar lievelings soap.

Colm en Joshua kwamen de kamer in.

'Hey Neimi!', riep Colm vrolijk, hij zuchtte toen hij zag waar ze naar keek. 'Oh nee he, ben je weer naar zo'n programma aan het kijken? Je huilt al genoeg zonder die onzin.'

Neimi snikte, 'sorry Colm, maar het snik zijn van die aanstekelijke verhalen.'

Colm haalde zijn schouders op, 'nou wat jij wilt.' Mompelde hij.

Colm en Joshua gingen verder de kamer in, 'Ik heb een vriend meegenomen. Dit is Joshua.' Zei Colm.

Neimi stond op en stak haar hand uit naar Joshua.

'Hallo, ik ben Neimi, aangenaam kennis te maken.', zei Neimi terwijl ze de tranen uit haar ogen veegde.

Joshua en Neimi schudde de hand, 'Ik ben Joshua, zoals Colm al zei.'

Colm zette de t.v. uit, 'Joshua en ik hebben elkaar…ergens…ontmoet.'

'In het casino, daar werk ik part time.', vertelde Joshua vrolijk.

Neimi fronste en keek Colm aan, 'ga jij naar het casino?'

Colm begon geschrokken te kuchen, 'natuurlijk niet!' riep hij nerveus, 'ik kwam hem tegen toen hij net uit het casino kwam!'

Joshua keek Colm verbaasd aan, 'nee toch? Jij wa…'

Colm gaf Joshua een waarschuwende blik..

'Oh ja! Mijn dienst was net om!'

Neimi lachte vrolijk, 'oke, willen jullie misschien wat drinken?'

'Ja graag!', zei Colm met een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Ja lekker', zei Joshua.

'Wat willen jullie drinken?', vroeg Neimi aan de twee jongens.

'Geef mij maar een colaatje.' Zei Colm, hij ging op de bank zitten.

'Geef mij maar hetzelfde.', Joshua ging naast Colm zitten.

Neimi verdween in de keuken om de cola te halen.

'Waarom vertel je haar niet gewoon dat je aan het gokken was?', vroeg Joshua aan Colm. 'ik bedoel, het is gewoon een goed tijdverdrijf.'

Colm zette de T.v. weer aan, 'heb je haar zien janken toen ze t.v. aan het kijken was? Als ik haar vertel dat ik gok droogt ze uit.'

'Misschien vindt ze het wel spannend.', zei Joshua met een lach op zijn gezicht, 'weet je wat? We gokken erom. Kop of munt?'

Colm dacht even na, 'Kop!' riep hij toen.

'Dan heb ik dus munt. Goed, daar gaat ie.', Joshua gooide een munt van 20 euro cent in de lucht.

Joshua ving het muntje en keek, 'hmm..kop, ik heb vandaag geen geluk. Je zult dus wel gelijk hebben.'

Colm keek Joshua een beetje geïrriteerd aan, 'natuurlijk heb ik gelijk. Ik ken haar toch al langer.'

Joshua zuchtte, 'dat zal dan wel zo zijn.'

Op dat moment kwam Neimi met een dienblad binnen.

Toen ze langs Colm liep stak hij zijn voet uit. Neimi struikelde en het dienblad viel op de grond.

Neimi begon zacht te snikken, 'snif sorry..'

'Je bent ook zo onhandig' zei Colm met een onaangename grijns op zijn gezicht. Joshua keek Colm raar aan.

Neimi probeerde de scherven bij elkaar te rapen maar sneed daarbij haar vinger.

Neimi begon hard te huilen. Waarom? Waarom was ze zo onhandig?

Colm zuchtte, 'laat maar Neimi.'

'En nu droogt ze niet uit?', fluisterde Joshua in Colm's oor. Colm schudde zijn hoofd.

Neimi snikte en stopte haar vinger in haar mond. Het was niet eerlijk. Waarom liet zij altijd alles vallen? Het was niet eerlijk..

Colm stond op, 'kom op Neimi, ga staan.'

Joshua keek geïnteresseerd toe hoe Neimi deed wat Colm zei.

'Niet meer huilen hè? Straks droog je nog uit, bent altijd al zo'n huilebalk geweest.' Zei Colm.

Er zat een beetje spot in zijn stem.

' snif Ik kan er niks aan doen. snif Het gebeurt gewoon. snif.' Zei Neimi.

En als het eenmaal begon was het moeilijk om het te stoppen.

Colm zuchtte. 'Ja ja, hou nu maar op met huilen. Ik ruim de scherven wel op.'

Neimi knikte en veegde haar tranen weg met haar mouw.

Colm liep naar de schuur om stoffer en blik te halen voor de scherven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Innes stond in zijn slaapkamer. Vandaag was hij van plan zijn excuses aan te bieden aan Eirika. Hij was gister gewoon niet zich zelf. Maar hoe moest hij dat zeggen? 'Het spijt me. van gister Eirika.' Zei hij voor de spiegel. 'Of, wat gister gebeurde was niet mijn bedoeling. Kan je me vergeven?' Ging hij door. 'In ieder geval zal ze je excuses accepteren.' Zei hij tegen zichzelf. 'En wie weet?' Hij wou de kamer uitlopen. Hij liep bijna tegen Tana op. 'Wah! W..wat doe jij hier?' Vroeg hij gestrest.

Tana haalde haar schouders op, 'nou, ik liep langs je kamer toen ik je hoorde praten. Het klonk interessant dus bleef ik even staan om te luisteren.'

Tana grijnsde. 'Hoelang sta je hier al?' Vroeg hij. Eigenlijk wou hij het antwoord niet eens weten. Tana dacht even na, 'lang genoeg om alles te horen.' Zei ze toen. 'Oke, maar je verteld niks! Aan niemand. Anders..' Begon hij.

'Anders wat? Je zou je zusje toch geen kwaad doen, lieve broer?' vroeg ze uitdagend. 'Daar zal ik nog niet zo zeker van zijn.' Mompelde hij terwijl hij langs haar liep.

Tana zuchtte, 'ik denk dat ik Eirika even moet bellen.', zei ze hardop tegen zichzelf terwijl ze naar de telefoon liep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franz zat op de bank t.v. te kijken. Hij keek naar tel sell, het was altijd spannend. Al die verschillende spullen om mee af te slanken. Franz kon het niet helpen, als hij tel sell zag moest hij kijken.

Hij was zo verdiept in tel sell dat hij het hoofd van Forde dat achter de bank vandaan kwam niet zag. Forde grijnsde. Met een snelle beweging schudde hij Franz door elkaar.

'Forrrddeeeeee sttttoooppppp.' Riep Franz. Toen Forde hem losliet leek alles te draaien. 'Ik ben misselijk' mompelde Franz. Forde sprong naast hem op de bank. 'Kom op. Niet zo slap!' Riep hij vrolijk.

Franz kneep zijn ogen even dicht. Gelukkig, de huiskamer stond weer stil.

'Ik ben niet slap!' riep hij tegen Forde. 'O nee? Je ziet anders heel erg bleek.' Zei Forde toen hij naast Franz plofte.

Franz duwde Forde van de bank af, 'ga ergens anders hyperactief doen.'

Hij keek weer naar de t.v. 'Oh nee! Nu heb ik dat afslank drankje gemist!'riep hij verontwaardigd. Forde drukte met zijn vinger in Franz zijn buik. 'Heb je wel nodig. Je krijgt ene buikje.' Zei hij lachend. Franz sloeg Forde's hand weg, 'hou op!' riep hij. Hij zette de t.v. uit. Forde lachte en ging weer naast hem zitten. Franz keek naar het lachende gezicht van zijn broer. 'Wat is er?' vroeg hij. Forde bleef naar hem grijnzen en zei verder niks.

Franz duwde Forde van de bank. 'kijk niet zo naar me!'

Naast bank hoorde je een hyperactief en krankzinnig lachje.

'Gaat het wel?' Franz keek omlaag. Toen Franz dat deed legde Forde zijn arm om zijn nek en begon over zijn haar te wrijven. Franz viel van de bank en landde met een plof op zijn broer. 'Oh! Franz toch.' Zei Forde met een hoog stemmetje. Franz stond verschrikt op, 'doe niet zo idioot.' Forde stond ook op. 'Franzje!' Riep hij en hij sprong op Franz. Franz kon het gewicht van Forde niet dragen. Hij viel achterover tegen een glazen kast.

KLING

Forde keek met grote ogen naar de kast en Franz. 'Oeps, Franz..gaat het?' Vroeg hij nu een stuk rustiger. Franz ging zitten, 'auw…' er liep een straaltje bloed over zijn voorhoofd naar beneden. 'Ik breng je wel naar een dokter…hehehe.' Zei Forde.

Franz ging staan. Hij keek naar de kast, het glas was gebroken en de houten dieren beeldjes die erin stonden waren ook kapot.

'Umm..Forde? Waren dat niet Kyle's lievelings beeldjes?' 'Ja, daarom gaan we maar even naar een dokter. Misschien is hij al over de schok heen als we terug komen.' Zei Forde zachtjes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tethys was aan het uitrusten op de bank van haar zitkamer. Hij was nu weer leeg en opgeruimd. Gister had ze niet goed geslapen. Myrrh zag er msishcien lief uit. Maar dat gegrom was alles behalve lief. En je kon er ook niet doorheen slapen. Ze zuchtte.

Ewan kwam binnen stormen. Hij rende naar zijn zus. 'Raad eens!' riep hij enthousiast. 'Het is blauw?' Zei Tethys vermoeid. Hier had ze even geen zin in. 'huh?' Ewan keek zijn zus verbaasd aan, 'nee nee! Saleh en Myrrh blijven hier tot Saleh een huis heeft! Leuk he?' Tethys viel van de bank af. 'M..he…bl…' Stamelde ze. Ewan trok Tethys omhoog, 'ja, dat dacht ik ook toen ik het hoorde! Ik ben zo blij!'

Ewan sprong vrolijk door de kamer. 'Waarom? Waarom?' Zei Tethys gefrustreerd. Ewan bleef staan, 'nou omdat hun oude huis is afgebrand natuurlijk. Saleh heeft geen baan meer dus hij kan voorlopig ook geen huis betalen…Fantastisch he?', Ewan lachte vrolijk. Tethys liep zonder iets te zeggen weg.

Ewan bleef stomverbaasd achter. Wat was er met haar aan de hand?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Innes belde aan bij het huis van Eirika en Ephraim. Ephraim deed open. 'Innes, wat leuk dat je langs komt.' Zei hij vrolijk. 'Ik kom voor Eirika.' Zei hij zonder Ephraim te begroeten. 'Oh, ze is boven op haar kamer. Waarom wil je haar spreken?' Vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. 'Daarom' Zei hij kortaf. 'Ga je haar vertellen wat er gister gebeurt is? In dat geval hoeft het niet. Dat heb ik al gedaan.' Zei hij vrolijk. Innes verstijfde. 'D…daar kom ik niet voor.' Zei hij en liep gewoon door. 'Je komt zeker voor je tuinkabouter.' Hoorde hij Ephraim nog lachend zeggen.

Innes klopte op de deur van Eirika's kamer. Eirika deed de deur open, 'oh Innes..' zei ze, 'ik zie dat je dit keer klopt en niet door het sleutel gat gluurt.' 'Daar wou ik het nou net over hebben.' Zei Innes.

Eirika liet hem binnen. 'Het spijt me van gisteren. Ephraim en ik waren een beetje verveeld.' Zei hij kalm.

Eirika deed de deur dicht en wende zich tot Innes, 'dat heeft Ephraim me ook verteld ja. Ik vergeef het je.' 'Dank je wel.' Zei Innes.

'Was dat alles?', vroeg Eirika. Ze ging op een stoel zitten. 'Ja, eigenlijk wel.' Zei hij. 'Tana belde me net.' Begon Eirika, 'ze zei dat je een beetje in de war was.'

Het gezicht van Innes vertrok geen spier. 'Oh echt?' Zei hij. Eirika glimlachte, 'ja…' 'Nou ik zou niet weten waar ze het over heeft.' Loog Innes kalm.

'Ze zei dat je voor de spiegel..' Eirika maakte de zin niet af, Tana had haar gesmeekt om het niet tegen Innes te vertellen. 'Voor de spiegel wat?' Vroeg Innes op de zelfde kalme toon.

Eirika lachte nerveus, 'laat maar…misschien kunnen we er beter niet over praten.' 'Oh, oké. Ik zal het er nog wel over hebben met Tana.' Zei Innes.

'Nee! Doe maar niet, ik denk dat Tana dat liever niet heeft.' Zei Eirika. Wat had ze gedaan? Tana zou wel boos worden. Innes trok verbaasd een wenkbrauw omhoog. 'Oke, wat jij wilt.' Zei hij.

Eirika slaakte een zucht van verlichting. 'Dank je.' Zei ze. Ze ging weer staan. 'Nou dat was het dan.' Zei Innes. Eirika liep langs hem en deed de deur open. 'ik laat je wel even uit.' Zei ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht. 'Doe geen moeite.' Zei Innes. 'Ik doe het toch maar wel.' Zei Eirika ze liep naar de trap, 'kom je?' Innes knikte en liep achter haar aan. 'Hallo.' Zei Ephraim die in de gang stond. Eirika draaide zich om, 'hallo broer. Hoe lang sta jij hier al?'

'Ik wou gewoon net naar mijn kamer lopen.' Zei Ephraim vrolijk.

Eirika lachte, 'ah, oke, ik laat Innes even uit.'

Ephraim begon spontaan te lachen. Eirika besloot er geen aandacht aan te besteden en liep naar beneden. Innes liep achter haar aan.

Eirika deed de voordeur open. 'Doei Innes'

'Doei Eirika. Een fijne dag nog verder.' Zei Innes en liep naar zijn fiets toe. Tot zijn verbazing waren de banden leeg.

Eirika keek naar de banden, 'ik denk dat je daar niet ver mee komt.', ze wees naar de platte banden. 'Dan loop ik maar.' Zei Innes.

Eirika dacht even na, 'wil je misschien mijn fiets lenen? Of moet ik meelopen?' vroeg ze.

'Nee, dat hoeft niet. Ik kan wel wat frisse lucht gebruiken.' Zei Innes nog steeds even kalm. Innes' kalmte stond Eirika niet aan, 'ik denk dat ik toch maar even meeloop. Ik wilde vandaag toch nog naar Tana.' 'Oke, is goed.' Zei Innes en ze begonnen te lopen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle duwde de keukendeur open. Hij was blij dat hij thuis was.(nog wel)

Hij liep naar de huiskamer waar Franz en Forde op de bank zaten. Ze lachte Kyle tegemoet .

Kyle keek naar de grote pleisters op Franz' hoofd. 'wat is er met jou gebeurd?' vroeg hij verbaasd.

Franz lachte nerveus, 'heh heh klein ongelukje tijdens het scheren.'

Forde stond op en liep naar zijn vriend toe. 'Waarom ga je niet even lekker aan de keukentafel zitten dan schenk ik wat voor je in.'

'Liever niet.' Zei Kyle, 'als je zo doet is er vast iets mis.'

Hij keek rond in de kamer. Franz stond snel op en ging voor de kapotte kast staan. 'Er is niets mis', hij lachte nerveus. Forde duwde hem op een stoel en gaf hem een glas water. 'Zo deze is van het huis.' Zei hij vrolijk.

Kyle pakte het glas aan en dronk hem leeg, 'hmm..dank je.'

'En nu ga ik een portret van je knappe gezicht maken.' Zei Forde overdreven vrolijk. 'Eerst even mijn spullen pakken.' Forde rende naar buiten. Franz keek zijn broer na. 'Ik help hem even.' Zei hij tegen Kyle. Franz rende achter Forde aan naar buiten.

'Wat was dat nou?', Kyle stond op en keek rond in de zit kamer. De t.v. was nog heel…de bank was nog heel.. de ramen zaten er nog in… zijn kast was….?

Kyle rende naar de kast toe. De deur was kapot en zijn houten beeldjes waren op een walgelijke manier gelijmd.

Kyle staarde een moment als versteend naar de kast. Hij haalde zijn beeldjes uit de kast en zette ze op tafel.

'Wacht maar..', mompelde hij, 'ooit moeten ze thuis komen..'

Einde van het hoofdstuk

Colm: nou dat viel best mee, hehehe

Neimi kijkt hem aan met betraande oogjes.

Colm: Wat?

Creepy freak: hay…hehehehe

Freaky creep: Het is maar showbizz Colm meende het niet…(Of wel?)

Creepy freak:…..heb ik jullie al begroet?

Freaky creep staart naar Creepy freak

Freaky creep:…umm..ja…nou…doei doei tot hoofdstuk 3 D


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3  
**_  
Een dagje naar de stad._**

Vanessa zat zuchtend aan de ontbijttafel met haar eten te spelen. Syrene komt binnen. Ze gaapte en ging zitten. Vanessa sopte een beetje in haar corn flakes. Ze zuchtte een paar keer.

'is er iets?' vroeg Syrene bezorgd. Vanessa hoorde het niet. Ze staarde naar haar corn flakes en zuchtte weer.

'Vanessa?' Syrene keek Vanessa bezorgd aan. Vanessa keek haar zus sloom aan, 'zei je iets?' vroeg ze sloom.

'Is er iets met je aan de hand? Je bent jezelf niet de laatste tijd.', zei Syrene.

Vanessa zuchtte. 'ik vraag me af…'

Het bleef even stil. 'ja?', zei Syrene ongeduldig.

'hoe het met Innes gaat…' zei Vanessa zacht.

Syrene grijnsde gemeen, 'je hebt het iedere ochtend over Innes..hmm..'

Vanessa keek op, 'dat valt toch wel mee?'

Syrene schudde haar hoofd, 'ach ach, is mijn kleine zusje soms verliefd?'

Vanessa werd rood. Ze keek weg om niet naar het lachende gezicht van haar zus te hoeven kijken.

'Je bent rood.' Zei Syrene lachend.

'Oke..oke..misschien een beetje verliefd.' Gaf Vanessa toe.

Syrene leunde over tafel heen, 'een beetje maar?'

Vanessa kuchte, 'misschien ietsje meer dan een beetje.'

Syrene keek haar zus onderzoekend aan, 'is dat alles?' vroeg ze. Vanessa keek haar verbaasd aan, 'hoe bedoel je?' Ze nam een hapje van haar cornflakes.

'weet je zeker dat je niet heel erg verliefd bent? Syrene gaapte en rekte zich uit.

Vanessa's gezicht kleurde rood, ze keek naar de grond. 'hoezo?' mompelde ze haast onverstaanbaar.

'Omdat ik het aan je kan zien. De pret lichtjes in je ogen als je over hem praat. En je praat altijd over hem.', Syrene lachte geniepig, 'je moet het aan hem vertellen!'

Vanessa schudde angstig haar hoofd, 'Dat durf ik niet! Stel dat hij gaat lachen en het aan iedereen gaat vertellen…'

Syrene deed haar mond open om iets te zeggen toen haar mobieltje af ging. Ze stond op en pakte haar mobieltje van tafel.

Vanessa at de rest van haar inmiddels papperige cornflakes terwijl Syrene vol walging het smsje las dat ze net gekregen had.

Syrene gooide haar mobieltje op tafel en pakte de cornflakes. Vanessa keek lachend toe hoe Syrene een berg suiker over haar cornflakes strooide.

'Wat is er?', vroeg ze toen ze Vanessa's gezicht zag. Vanessa hield met moeite haar lach in, 'niets..niets..' zei ze met moeite.

Syrene haalde haar schouders op en nam een paar hapjes van haar suikerige cornflakes. Vanessa zette haar lege bakje op de aanrecht. Ze keek op de klok, 'ik ga maar eens.'

Syrene keek op, 'waarheen?'

Vanessa keek haar zus aan, ze was veel te nieuwsgierig. 'Naar de stad met een paar vrienden.' Mompelde ze.

Syrene grijnsde, 'met Innes?' Probeerde ze. Vanessa haalde haar schouders op, 'ik weet niet of hij komt..' mompelde ze. Syrene nam een hap van haar cornflakes, 'je zou hem moeten bellen om het te vragen.'

Vanessa liep naar de deur, 'misschien wel ja. Oh ja! Over bellen gesproken, Moulder heeft vannochtend 3 keer gebeld. Hij vroeg of je terug wilde bellen.'

Met die woorden verliet Vanessa de kamer. Ze hoorde Syrene vloeken. 'Waarom laat die vent me niet gewoon met rust!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa liep fluitend over straat. Ze was op weg naar Tana's huis. Tana had beloofd om mee te gaan en als ze een beetje geluk had zou Innes misschien ook wel mee gaan.

Een eindje voor haar liepen twee mensen. Ze leken verdacht veel op Eirika en Innes.

Is dat Innes, ging het door Vanessa heen. Ze begon harder te lopen. Toen ze dichterbij was herkende ze Eirika. 'oh nee he..', mompelde ze zacht. Ze wilde niet weten waarom Eirika en Innes samen waren. Ze draaide zich om om weg te lopen maar Eirika had haar al gezien.

'Hallo Vanessa!', riep ze vrolijk.

Vanessa draaide zich langzaam om. Waarom? Waarom, ging het door haar heen.

'Hallo, Eirika en Innes!', zei ze vrolijk, hoewel ze het liefst weg wilde rennen, 'wat leuk dat ik jullie hier tegenkom.'

'Ben je op weg naar mijn zusje?', vroeg Innes kalm. 'umm, ja, we gaan met nog wat mensen naar de stad.' Mompelde Vanessa.

Eirika lachte vriendelijk, 'gezellig, wie komen er dan nog meer?'

Vanessa haalde diep adem.'Artur en Lute zouden meegaan, als Artur Lute tenminste naar buiten krijgt. En we halen Joshua op bij het casino.'

'Jullie mogen ook mee.' Plakte ze er snel aan vast. Ze zag een beetje bleek.

Eirika keek Innes aan, 'ga jij mee?'vroeg ze. Innes haalde zijn schouders op, 'ik moet nog even naar de sportwinkel dus waarom niet?'

Vanessa kreeg een vage glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze staarde naar Innes.

Eirika kuchte om Vanessa's aandacht te krijgen, 'dan ga ik ook maar mee.'

Vanessa's lach verdween. 'gezellig…' mompelde ze, het klonk niet erg overtuigend.

'Laten we maar verder lopen', zei Eirika vrolijk. Vanessa knikte en het kleine groepje liep verder richting Innes' huis. 'wacht hier maar.', zei Innes toen ze bij zijn huis waren. Hij deed de voordeur open en riep Tana.

Vanessa was in gedachten verzonnen. 'Als Eirika en Innes verliefd zijn maak ik geen kans meer, maar als ze daarnet gewoon naar Innes huis liepen was het misshien niets..' ging het door haar heen.

'Hallo, ik wachte al op je.' Riep Tana vrolijk tegen Vanessa. Vanessa hoorde het niet. Ze staarde voor zich uit.

'Volgens mij gaat het niet zo goed met Vanessa.'fluisterde Eirika tegen Innes. 'Zo doet ze wel vaker, tenminste als ik haar tegen kom..', fluisterde hij terug terwijl hij de deur op slot deed. 'misschien zijn er problemen thuis..'

'Met Syrene? Klinkt niet erg logisch..', zei Tana die hun gesprek gehoord had. 'Je weet maar nooit..' zei Innes geheimzinnig. Het bleef even stil.

Vanessa klapte haar handen samen, waardoor Innes, Eirika en Tana schrokken.

'Kunnen we gaan?', vroeg Vanessa lachend.

'Natuurlijk..', zei Eirika die een veel betekende blik op Innes en Tana wierp. Ze liepen over straat.

'Gaan we nu naar Lute en Artur?', vroeg Tana vrolijk. Innes knikte.

'Waar wonen ze eigenlijk?', vroeg Eirika geinteresseerd. Vanessa keek op, 'dat weet ik…' begon ze maar ze werd onderbroken door Tana, 'ze wonen in dat kleine huisje. Ik ben er wel eens met Innes geweest, je past er echt niet met zeven mensen in.'

Tana bleef maar door praten. Vanessa luisterde niet meer. Ze was in gedachten verzonken. Langzaam raakte ze achter. Ze keek niet waar ze liep.

BANG!

Vanessa liep hard tegen een lantaarnpaal op. Ze viel op de grond.

Eirika, die een doffe klap hoorde, keek achterom. Ze schrok toen ze Vanessa op de grond zag liggen. Tana rende langs haar, ze knielde bij Vanessa neer.

'Auw mijn neus…' kreunde Vanessa. 'Je neus bloedt! Gaat het wel?' vroeg Tana bezorgd toen ze haar vriendin's bloedende neus zag. Er waren een paar bloeddruppels op haar kleding gelandt.

Eirika knielde ook bij Vanessa neer. Innes ging achter haar staan.

'Mijn hoofd en neus doen pijn, verder gaat het wel..', zei Vanessa zacht. Ze schaamde zich dood! Wat moest Innes van haar denken?

'Kun je niet beter naar huis gaan?', vroeg Eirika, 'je deed de hele tijd al een beetje raar. Misschien heb je koorts.'

Vanessa keek Eirika even aan, misschien had Eirika gelijk. Als ze naar huis ging hoefde ze tenminste niet steeds naar Eirika en Innes te kijken. Ze schudde haar hoofd, zo mocht ze niet denken!

'Nee, het gaat wel weer.' Zei Vanessa vastbesloten. Vanessa stond een beetje wankelend op.

'Als er weer iets gebeurd brengen we je naar huis.' Tana liet Vanessa op haar steunen.

Innes zocht even in zijn broekzak en haalde er toen een zakdoek uit. Hij gaf het zonder iets te zeggen aan Vanessa. 'Dank je' zei Vanessa zacht terwijl ze de zakdoek dankbaar tegen haar neus drukte.

'Is al goed..' zei Innes kalm, 'zullen we verder lopen?'

Tana knikte, 'natuurlijk broertje, laten we verder gaan.'

Tana bleef achteraan lopen. Ze keek steeds van Vanessa naar Innes en weer terug.

'Ik geloof niet dat ik dit wil begrijpen..' ging het door Eirika heen toen ze naar Tana keek. Ze zuchtte diep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na tien minuten kwamen ze aan in een buurt met kleine huizen. Eirika was verbaasd toen ze het huis van Artur en Lute zag. 'Wonen ze hier echt met zijn zevenen?' bracht ze verbaasd uit. Vanessa knikte, ' ja, hun vorige huis is afgebrand.'

Eirika staarde als gehypnotiseerd naar het kleine huisje, 'wow…het huis van Ephraim en mij is zeker drie keer zo groot…' mompelde ze.

Tana liep naar de deur en belde aan. Enkele seconden later deed Artur open. Zijn bruine haar zat een beetje door de war en hij zag er vrolijk uit. Lute zat op de trap achter hem. Ze zag er geïrriteerd uit.

'Hallo, we verwachtten jullie al!', zei Artur vriendelijk. Tana deed haar mond open om wat te zeggen maar ze werd onderbroken door Duessel die de trap af kwam stormen. 'Jullie gaan naar de stad he?', riep hij vrolijk. Nog voor Tana antwoord kon geven ging hij door, 'Mag ik mee? De stad is The Place To Be!'

Tana schrok, 'I..ik weet…niet..' stamelde ze.

Artur draaide zich om, 'Maar Duessel, het is jouw beurt om schoon te maken. Heb je daar dan nog wel tijd voor?'

Duessel dacht even na, 'je hebt een punt…maar het is geen groot huis dus ik ben zo klaar.' Hij keek Tana en Eirika aan, 'trouwens, vinden jullie me oud?'

'Oud?', Eirika en Tana keken elkaar aan. Hoe moesten ze daar nou antwoord op geven?

Lute stond op, 'ik maak wel schoon, dan kan Duessel mee en blijf ik thuis.' Ze keek Artur hoopvol aan. Artur fronste, 'nee Lute, jij gaat mee. Ik denk dat het beter voor de stad is als Duessel thuis blijft.'

Lute keek geïrriteerd weg. Ze had hier geen zin in. Waarom zou ze mee gaan? In de stad gebeurde toch niets interessants? Het was veel leuker om gewoon thuis te blijven en een boek te lezen.

Duessel wachtte nog steeds op het antwoord van Tana en Eirika. Ze keken elkaar wanhopig aan. 'We vinden je niet oud hoor Duessel' bracht Eirika uiteindelijk met moeite uit. Tana lachte nerveus, 'nee natuurlijk niet!' zei ze.

'Kijk! Zij hebben smaak!' Duessel lachte triomfantelijk, 'ik zie er nog heel goed uit. Zullen we vanavond naar de disco gaan?'

Eirika en Tana versteenden. Artur draaide zich weer om naar Eirika en Tana, 'momentje..' zei hij. De deur ging weer dicht.

Eirika draaide zich om naar Innes en Vanessa, 'dat..was eng.'

Vanessa schudde haar hoofd, 'wat zielig..' mompelde ze. Tana keek haar aan, 'wat is zielig?'

'Het is zielig voor de bewoners dat ze daar met Duessel zitten.' Legde Vanessa uit. De deur ging weer open. Duessel was weg. Artur stapte naar buiten, hij trok Lute mee.

'We kunnen gaan.', zei hij vrolijk. Lute keek wanhopig achterom naar de deur, 'iemand met mijn intelligentie hoeft niet naar buiten.' Zei ze kwaad, 'ik verdoe mijn tijd! Ik moet lezen!'

Lute rukte zich los en rende terug naar de deur. Ze ging aan de deur hangen.

'Toe nou Lute..' zei Artur zacht, 'frisse lucht is goed voor je.' Hij liep naar de deur en begon aan Lute te trekken.

'Ik weet niet of het we zo'n goed idee was om mee te gaan' fluisterde Eirika tegen Innes. Innes, die walgend naar het schouwspel keek wendde zich tot Eirika, 'ik was sneller geweest als ik alleen naar de sportwinkel was gegaan..'

Lute liet de deur los. Ze had door dat het geen zin had. Artur had de deur op slot gedaan en zij had geen sleutel. Ze zag eruit als een klein kind dat een lollie wilde maar die niet kreeg van haar moeder.

Artur haalde een hand door zijn haar, 'goed, dan moeten we alleen Joshua nog.'

'Kom! We gaan op weg!', riep Tana vrolijk. Ze begon te lopen en trok Eirika hardhandig met zich mee. Innes, Artur en Lute volgde. Het duurde even voor Vanessa door had dat ze weg gingen. Ze rende achter de anderen aan.

Lute staarde chagrijnig voor zich uit. Ze maakte zo nu en dan een zacht klagelijk geluidje. Artur keek haar aan, 'doe in ieder geval alsof je het leuk vindt…'

Lute reageerde niet. 'Alsjeblieft?' smeekte Artur.

Lute haalde haar schouders op, 'nou ja, het is weer eens iets anders.' Ze haalde een kladblok en een pen uit haar rugtas en begon te schrijven.

'Misschien kunnen we op de terugweg langs de bibliotheek gaan.' Stelde Artur voor. Lute knikte, 'ja dat is een goed idee. Het zou van mij kunnen zijn… de bibliotheek..ja..'

Lute bleef even staan op iets op te schrijven. Vanessa, die er weer niet bij was met haar hoofd, liep bijna tegen haar op. Lute keek haar geïrriteerd aan.

'Sorry..' mompelde Vanessa. Lute schudde haar hoofd, 'maakt niet uit zei ze. En ze liepen verder.

De groep liep verder richting het casino. Na een tijdje begon Lute zich te vervelen en besloot opnieuw een poging te doen om Artur te overtuigen dat ze beter naar huis konden gaan.

Lute was aan een stuk door tegen Artur aan het praten. 'Ik weet alles al van de wereld buiten het huis. Ik kan hier niets meer leren. Dit is vreselijk saai. Kunnen we weer naar huis? Kom op Artur, je weet dat je me beter thuis kunt laten. Luister je wel? Ja, okay nou goed ik wil dus gewoon naar huis! Naar binnen! Naar mijn boeken! Naar een Duessel die steeds vraagt of hij oud is!'

'Lute wil je alsjeblieft even stil zijn!' Riep Artur die er blijkb aar niet meer tegen kon.

Het werd stil.

'Vanessa en Innes!' klonk het opeens hard. Tana sloeg haar handen voor haar mond. Ze was zo druk aan het vertellen dat ze niet doorhad dat niemand meer praatte. Op dat moment struikelde Vanessa bijna over de stoeprand wat een sukkelige indruk maakte.

Eirika sloeg haar hand tegen haar voorhoofd. De groep besloot het voorval te negeren. Ze liepen in stilte verder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tien minuten later kwamen ze aan bij het casino. (gelukkig)

Joshua stond al buiten te wachten. Naast hem stond een meisje.

'Wie is dat?' vroeg Tana, ze wees naar het roze harige meisje. 'Dat is Neimi. Ze gaat vandaag mee.' Zei Joshua droog. 'Hallo.' Zei Neimi.

Tana liep naar Neimi en stak haar hand uit. 'Ik ben Tana en dit zijn: Eirika, Artur, Lute en Vanessa.'

'En Innes.' Zei Innes droog. 'Ik ben Neimi. Aangenaam kennis te maken.' Zei Neimi verlegen.

Tana zette een stapje bij Innes vandaan. 'Waar gaan we eerst heen?' Vroeg Joshua. Lute pakte haar kladblokje en bladerde terug, 'naar de snackbar?'

'Dat lijkt me een goed idee.' Zei Joshua. En ze liepen richting snackbar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In het hoekje van de snackbar zat een bekende gestresst frietjes naar binnen te werken.

'Syrene? Wat doe jij hier?' Vroeg Vanessa verbaasd aan haar zus.

Syrene keek op, 'ik eet frietjes.' Zei ze gefrustreerd.

'Zie je wel, problemen thuis.' Zei Innes zachtjes tegen Eirika.

'Gaat het wel goed? Heb je Moulder nog terug gebeld?' Vroeg Vanessa zonder er bij na te denken. Syrene dook onder de tafel bij de naam Moulder. 'Is hij hier?' vroeg ze.

'Erge problemen thuis…', zei Eirika zacht tegen Innes.

Vanessa keek rond. Het zag er allemaal Moulder loos uit. Ze keek even uit de deur en zag Moulder voorbij lopen. 'Hmm, gewoon rustig blijven.' Zei Vanessa die haar zus onder de tafel vandaan trok. Syrene zag de anderen. Ze herstelde zich snel, 'oh hallo', zei ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht. Iedereen groette terug. Ze liepen naar de toonbank en bestelden friet.

Syrene ging weer verder met eten. Ondertussen wierp ze steeds vluchtig blikken op de deur.

Vanessa ging bij haar zus zitten en Joshua Neimi ook. Eirika, Innes, Tana, Artur en Lute gingen aan de tafelachter hen zitten.

'En hoe is het met Innes? Je vroeg het je vanochtend zo erg af.' Syrene stopte met eten en keek Vanessa geïnteresseerd aan.

Vanessa verslikte zich in een frietje. Ze begon hevig te kuchen.

Syrene keek rond, 'wie is Innes ook alweer?' Kuchend en met aan paars aangelopen hoofd stond Vanessa op. Syrene sloeg haar een paar keer op haar rug. Het frietje schoot uit Vanessa's keel recht in Neimi's oog die tegenover haar zat. Neimi begon zachtjes te huilen. Joshua probeerde haar te troosten. En Vanessa kwam piepend weer op adem.

De anderen keken verbaasd achterom. Syrene zwaaide naar hen, 'het is niets hoor. Ga maar weer eten.'

Op dat moment zwaaide de deur van de snackbar open en kwam Moulder binnen. Syrene, die net een blik op de deur wierp, dook onder de tafel. 'ik moet hier weg!'

Vanessa die eindelijk weer een normale kleur had plofte op haar stoel en keek wat er aan de hand was. Naast Neimi die vreselijk aan het huilen was en haar zus die trillend onder de tafel zat zag alles er wel normaal uit. 'Zeg het even als hij weg is.' Klonk het van onder de tafel. 'Wie?' vroeg Vanessa, ze was uitgeput.

Moulder keek rond. Toen hij Vanessa zag liep hij naar haar toe, 'Vanessa, heb jij Syrene gezien?'

'Ja, die zit onder de tafel.' Zei Vanessa doodleuk.

Er kwam een harde piep van onder de tafel. Syrene schoot onder de tafel vandaan en sprintte naar de deur.

Moulder keek haar verbaasd na. 'umm..ik ga maar weer eens.' Zei hij. Hij rende snel naar de deur en volgde Syrene.

Vanessa die geen idee had wat er aan de hand was keek schaapachtig om haar heen. Eirika stond op. 'Jongens, misschien kunnen we beter weg gaan…' zei ze zacht. Tana ging ook staan, 'dat lijkt me ook.'

De rest stemde in. Misschien was de snackbar toch niet zo'n goed idee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Waar gaan we nu heen?', vroeg Artur toen ze weer buiten stonden. 'Er is toch kermis? Laten we daar heen gaan!', riep Joshua enthousiast. Iedereen behalve Lute stemde in. Ze liepen naar de kermis.

Eirika wilde in de super spin, een groot ding dat heel snel draait. 'Wie wil er met me mee in de super spin?' vroeg ze.Er klonk een luid gemompel. 'We willen allemaal wel in de super spin.' constateerde Artur die geen aandacht schonk aan Lute's klagelijke gezucht. Ze kochten allemaal een kaartje en stapten in de attractie. Eirika en Innes gingen samen in een karretje waardoor het leek alsof Vanessa een hartaanval kreeg.

Tana die naast haar zat stootte haar aan, 'nu kunnen we even rustig over mijn broer praten.'

Vanessa schrok op. 'Hoezo?'

'Nou… volgens mij heb jij een oogje op hem.' Tana lachte. Vanessa keek haar met grote ogen aan. 'Ik..nee…Innes…wij…vrienden.' Stotterde ze moeizaam.

De super spin begon te draaien. Tana werd tegen Vanessa gedrukt en Vanessa zag het zelfde gebeuren bij Eirika en Innes die voor hen zaten. Vanessa's adem stokte in haar keel.

'ik weet zeker dat je meer wilt zijn dan vrienden.' Zei Tana op een rustiger moment. Vanessa hoorde het niet eens ze dacht alleen maar: 'Innes…'.

Aan het einde van de rit stapten ze uit. Alleen Vanessa bleef verdoofd zitten. Ze werd er later uit getrokken door een man die op de kermis werkte.

'Waar gaan we nu in?' Vroeg Artur vrolijk. Lute zag bleek, haar maag was niet berekend op kermis attracties.

'Laten we naar het spookhuis gaan!', riep Eirika vrolijk. Opeens trok alle kleur uit het gezicht van Neimi. Tana sloeg haar op haar schouder, 'heh heh, dit wordt leuk he Neimi? Lekker met Joshua in het donker.' Neimi begin zachtjes te snikken. Tana schrok en liep vlug achter de anderen aan naar het spookhuis.

In dezelfde indeling gingen zij in het spookhuis: Eirika en Innes, Joshua en Neimi, Artur en Lute en Vanessa en Tana.

Eirika keek Innes aan, 'ik houd niet van spookhuizen.' Innes sloeg een arm om haar heen. 'Maak je geen zorgen.' Zei hij zacht, 'ik ben bij je.'

'Gaahhh!' Hoorde ze Vanessa achter hun schreeuwen. Tana keek haar aan, 'zie je wel…je bent jaloers!'

De karretjes begonnen te bewegen. Lute keek met grote ogen voor zich uit, 'waarom gaan we door een donker huis? Dat slaat nergens op. Spoken bestaan toch niet.' Haar stem trilde.

'Weet je zeker dat je niet bang bent?' vroeg Artur geniepig. Lute wilde antwoorden toen er een spook verscheen. Ze gilde en kneep Artur bijna fijn. 'Rustig maar. Hij doet niks.' Zei Artur dapper. Ze reden langs een spinnenweb met een hele grote bloeddorstig nep spin in het midden. Artur gilde als een meisje en kneep op zijn beurt ook Lute bijna fijn.

Tana probeerde van het ritje gebruik te maken door een goed gesprek met Vanessa voeren. Vanessa luisterde echter niet. Ze was alleen geïnteresseerd in het karretje voor hen.

De hele rit zat Neimi huilend en ineengedoken op Joshua.

Toen de karretjes weer buiten kwamen zat Eirika tegen Innes aan.

Tana grijnsde naar Vanessa. Vanessa wou zo snel mogelijk uit het karretje stappen en struikelde daarbij. Tana keek toe hoe Vanessa viel. 'Doe dat alsjeblieft nooit meer, we stonden allebei voor paal.'

'Sorry.' Zei Vanessa die over haar pijnlijke knie wreef. Tana liet Vanessa achter en liep naar Innes.

'Wat zag ik daar? Sloeg je net een arm om Eirika heen? ' vroeg Tana met een gemene grijns.

'Ze was bang…heb je Neimi en Joshua gezien? Of Artur en Lute? En als ik jou was zal ik me een beetje in houden. De andere twee accidentjes ben ik nog niet vergeten.' Zei hij kalm en liep verder.

Tana lachte nerveus, misschien moest ze toch iets voorzichtiger met hem omgaan.

'Gaan we weer naar huis?', vroeg Lute hoopvol. 'Ja, het is tijd om te gaan.' Zei Artur, hij zag nog steeds lijkbleek.

De groep verliet de kermis en ging op huis aan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toen ze over een bruggetje liepen draaide Innes zich abrupt om, 'oh ja! Bijna vergeten, ik moet nog naar de sportwinkel.'

Innes liep terug richting de stad. Eirika rende achter hem aan, 'ik ga wel mee. Anders moet je helemaal alleen.'

PLONS

Ze keken achterom.

Vanessa die net vooraan liep was verdwenen. Lute keek over de reling. Vanessa dreef in het water.

Tana rende naar de kant van de sloot, 'Vanessa!'

Vanessa gaf geen antwoord. Eirika twijfelde geen moment, ze sprong in het water. Ze zwom naar Vanessa en trok haar naar de kant. Tana trok Vanessa uit het water.

Tana keek naar de jongens, 'wat een mannen zijn jullie zeg…Ik dacht dat het altijd mannen zijn die mooie vrouwen uit het water redden.'

'Ik wou wel maar Eirika was me voor.' Zei Joshua zacht.

'Het is waar dat mannen in films vaak vrouwen redden maar in het echt is dat niet het geval. Want…' Begon Lute.

Ze negeerden Lute. Tana voelde aan Vanessa's pols. 'Ze leeft nog wel, ik denk dat ze is flauwgevallen.' Zei Tana. 'Dan kunnen we haar beter naar huis brengen.' Zei Innes. Tana pakte haar mobiele telefoon, 'nee, we bellen een ambulance.' Ze toetste het alarm nummer in. Even later was ze druk in gesprek.

Eirika stond nog steeds in het water. Ze keek een beetje ongemakkelijk. 'Is er iets Eirika?' Vroeg Artur. Eirika werd rood, 'ik had een wit rokje aan..' mompelde ze verlegen. 'Witte kleding wordt doorzichtig als het nat wordt..'

Innes liep naar de kant en gaf zijn jas aan Eirika. Eirika klom uit het water en trok de jas snel aan. 'Dank je..' Zei ze verlegen.

Tana ging weer op de brug staan. 'Waar blijft die ambulance?'

'De gemiddelde tijd die een ambulance er over doet om 3 kilometer te rijden is meer dan 3 minuten.' Zei Lute tegen Tana. Tana keek haar geïrriteerd aan.

Een paar minuten later stopte er een ambulance. De verplegers legden Vanessa op een brancard. Een van hen keek Eirika aan, 'wil jij ook mee?' vroeg hij. Nog voor ze antwoord kon geven werd ze mee de ambulance in getrokken. De ambulance reed weg.

'Oke, dat ging snel.' Zei Joshua verbaasd. Ze wilden net weg lopen toen er nog een ambulance met loeiende sirenes stopte. De verplegers renden naar buiten met een brancard.

'Waar is het slachtoffer?' Vroeg de verpleegster. Het groepje mensen gaapte de verpleger en verpleegster aan.

'U..u bedoelde dat u hier net niet was?' vroeg Tana met grote ogen. 'Huh?' Innes keek de verplegers verbaasd aan.

'Er kwam daarnet al een ambulance..het ging een beetje snel maar ze hebben onze vriendin al meegenomen.', vertelde Artur, 'zijn er twee ambulances gestuurd?'

De verpleegster schudde haar hoofd, 'nee wij zijn de enigen.' Ze dacht even na, 'ik ben bang dat we te maken hebben met een ontvoering.'

Neimi begon zachtjes te huilen.

'Ik wist dat het nooit de echte ambulance kon zijn, ze waren er veel te snel.' Zei Lute.

Iedereen keek Lute geïrriteerd aan. 'Waarom zei je dat dan niet!' schreeuwde Tana hysterisch.

'Kop als ze ontvoerd zijn en munt als ze in goede handen zijn.' Zei Joshua. Het werd stil, iedereen keek naar Joshua's munt. Hij cirkelde door de lucht en werd toen opgevangen door Joshua.

'Kop…'

Tana zakte door haar benen en begon te huilen. 'Nee…dat kan niet.' Snikte ze. 'We moeten de politie bellen.' Zei de verpleger serieus. De verpleegster pakte haar mobiele telefoon en toetste het alarm nummer in…

Zullen ze Vanessa en Eirika ooit nog terug vinden? Je leest de volgende hoofdstukken van de Fire Emblem Soap!

Einde Hoofdstuk 3


End file.
